Objectives: Clinical-pathological study of women with multicentric squamous cell cancers in the ectogenital epithelium. Major Findings: Histological studies made on women with sequential vaginal biopsies have demonstrated progression from severe epithelial atypia, through dysplasia, to carcinoma in-situ. Like carcinoma of the cervix, in-situ vaginal tumors have an invasive potential. In-situ vaginal tumors associated with carcinoma of the cervix seem to form a distinctive clinical syndrome. Proposed Course: Project is still in effect. Patients will be added to the study as they are diagnosed. A report has been submitted for publication.